


Cadere

by ProjectFYERBIRD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Dragons, Game of Thrones spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, Viserion Deserved Better, but here we are, my boy deserved better than this, viserion counts as a major character fuck you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectFYERBIRD/pseuds/ProjectFYERBIRD
Summary: Viserion falls.





	Cadere

**Author's Note:**

> cadere  
> /kaˈdere/  
> italian  
> verb  
> 1\. to fall.

There is freedom waiting for you,

On the breezes of the sky,

And you ask "What if I fall?"

Oh but my darling,

What if you fly

\- e. h

* * *

Mother tells him to burn and so he burns. _Dracarys_  she says. The cold of the North is banished from the air as he obeys. His flames turn dead flesh and frozen bones to smoking ash in his wake as he flies overhead. His brothers wheel above and around him, burning the dead ones. They smell of death and yet move as if they are alive. They hiss and shriek in strange guttural noises and he roars right back. There are frozen ones watching them, watching him, and his instincts scream danger, danger, danger. He avoids them and keeps burning. 

And then suddenly there's pain, white hot pain, and he's falling, falling, falling.

For the first time since he was a hatchling, so small and frail in those chains, for the first time since Mother chained he and his brother, he feels fear. He falls from the sky for the first time, for the last time, and crashes into icy water. He screams for Mother as his wings crumple and bones snap. He screams for Mother as he dies on the ice. He screams for Mother and she does not come, cannot come. Even Mother cannot save him. His brothers scream and roar with _fury/pain/loss/hurt_ as their brother falls from the sky, pierced with ice so cold it burns even him, fire made flesh. 

Ice creaks and groans and finally breaks beneath him, and as hot blood steams and sizzles in the air he feels freezing water lap at his sides. It is nothing to the cold embedded in his neck, a _burning/blistering/gnawing_ cold from which there is no respite. A last whine and wheeze of hot air leave his body and he sinks below the frigid water in a tomb of ice in the North. 

Viserion closes his eyes for the final time and he does not open them again under his own violation.


End file.
